Ranger
Ranger = Rangers are spell casting warriors. They are attuned with nature and are the best in the world at two-weapon combat. They are so gifted at two weapon combat, that they receive an innate bonus to their damage and hitroll just for wielding two weapons. Rangers are almost as skilled in battle as Warriors. Their spells are granted to them once they progress upward in level and become powerful enough to use the magic as a reward for their services to the forces of good. Centaur rangers are not permitted to springleap. Warning: Rangers are allies of the forces of good. At anytime a ranger loses grace, they become a regular warrior. The loss of spell casting is permanent. Equipment usage Rangers have their own classification of item restriction. They can use almost all weapons and most types of armor. They are somewhat limited in their use of miscellaneous magical items. See also * Ranger Skills Allowed races *Human *Grey Elf *Halfling *Half-Elf *Centaur *Wood Elf Innate abilities *outdoor sneak *dual wielding master (obtained at level 41) '*' Designates passive ability. Specializations Blademaster Huntsman Marshall Specializations = Blademaster = A Blademaster is a swift warrior able to strike two opponents at a time and fight even faster with the help of "Whirlwind". Under the influence of "Whirlwind", the Blademaster moves so rapidly that he will tire quickly and must rest. Innates ; 1st level: Enhanced Parry (not shown in innates) Skills ; 31st level: Whirlwind ; 36th level: Double Strike ; 51st level: Follow-up Riposte ; 55th level: Quadruple Attack Huntsman = Specialized at scouting enemies, the Huntsman has learned to stalk their victims unnoticed, hide in the surroundings and set up traps warning them about trespassing enemies. Skills ; 31st level: Trap ; 41st level: Hide Spells ; 8th circle: Endurance ; 10th circle: Tree ; 11th circle: Pass Without Trace Innate Abilities ; 30th level: Sneak Marshall = Marshall's are those that purge evil from the world and bring nature back into balance. Falling back to a more civilized approach to matters, the Marshall is a truly fearsome entity for any evil force. Well versed in the ways of nature, he extends that knowledge into his combat skills. His skill in armed combat is unparalleled, and his desire to bring peace and balance to nature is unwavering; many believe this is what drives those who choose the path of the Marshall to so strongly adhere to their deepest soulbound beliefs. The Marshall is also known to have a strong measure of charisma, and can cause even the mightiest opponents to back away from combat. However, if this does not work, he can call upon the very forces of nature to empower his allies. Skills * 31st level: 1h Bludgeon * 36th level: Parlay Spells ; 8th circle: Virtue ; 9th circle: Natures Calling ; 10th circle: Harmonic Resonance ; 11th circle: Ironwood Base Class Skills Ranger skills = The following is a list of all skills and spells available to the Ranger class: Skills ; 1st level: 1h piercing, 1h slashing, Awareness, Bandage, Blindfighting, Carve, Clerical Spell Knowledge, Climb, Dodge, Double Attack, Dual Wield, Fishing, Kick, Meditate, Mine, Mount, Parry, Quick Chant, Ranged Weapons, Rescue, Retreat, Riposte, Scribe, Shield Block, Sorcerous Spell Knowledge, Springleap, Surprise, Swim, Switch Opponents, Track, Unarmed Damage ; 46th level: Triple Attack ; 56th level: Vicious Attack Innate Abilities ; 1st level: Outdoor Sneak Spells ; 3rd circle: Detect Evil, Detect Magic, Detect Good ; 4th circle: Protection from Evil, Protection from Animals ; 5th circle: Barkskin, Invigorate ; 6th circle: Sense Life, Cure Blind ; 7th circle: Infravision ; 8th circle: Mielikki Vitality ; 9th circle: Farsee, Haste ; 10th circle: Dazzle, Tree ; 11th circle: Animal Vision, Blur